


Beranda

by KurosawaReika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Dia baru menempati apartemen itu selama dua bulan terakhir. Jujur saja, aku tidak sengaja jadi sering memperhatikannya, karena dia rutin menghabiskan waktu di beranda miliknya, dan aku punya kebiasaan memandang ke luar beranda. —Mystic Messenger fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	Beranda

*          *          *

**a Mystic Messenger fanfiction**

**Beranda © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the cast. Mystic Messenger belongs to Cheritz. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate** : T

 **Pairing** : Zen/Main Character

 **Warning** : Modern Alternate Universe with Based-Canon Universe.

*          *          *

Aku meregangkan tanganku ke atas sembari mengerang pelan karena sendi-sendi yang mulai bergemeletuk. Leher kugerakkan ke samping kanan kiri beberapa kali, menciptakan bunyi-bunyian yang sama. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengambil gelas kopi kosong yang sudah berkerak dari samping layar komputer.

Suara derit kursi mengisi keheningan ketika aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Sambil melemaskan pinggang yang tegang akibat terlalu lama duduk, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan gelas di tempat cuci. Kubuka lemari es dan kuambil sebotol air mineral.

Kupijit area di antara alisku. Mataku terasa sangat lelah, maka kulepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bersandar di pangkal hidungku dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Detak jam dinding mengiringi langkah kakiku menuju beranda. Langit di luar sudah gelap, pertanda siang hari telah berganti malam. Jemariku tergantung di _handle_ pintu kaca, ragu mau membukanya atau tidak, mengingat angin pasti terasa dingin karena musim gugur hampir berakhir.

Alhasil aku hanya berdiri terpaku di sana, menatap ke pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari yang penuh gemerlap lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Jalanan kota masih ramai, terlihat dari deretan mobil-mobil yang merayap pelan di persimpangan.

Kulemparkan pandangan jauh lurus ke depan, berusaha mengistirahatkan otot-otot mata yang selama lima jam terakhir terlalu fokus melihat dalam jarak dekat. Pekerjaan sebagai _party­_ - _planner_ membuatku sering berhadapan dengan layar laptop, komputer, dan ponsel; merancang konsep, menyortir tamu undangan, menelepon dan mengirim surel ke berbagai orang untuk pesanan ini dan itu.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali. Kata orang medis, bagi kami yang sering menghabiskan waktu di depan layar komputer, alangkah baiknya bila sesekali kami mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat ke sesuatu yang berjarak jauh, minimal 6 meter, agar lensa mata tetap elastis berubah dari cekung ke cembung. Dengan kacamata minus yang sudah hampir tiga itu, maka kucoba untuk memulai kebiasaan ini supaya penyakit mata tidak bertambah buruk.

Tak ada pemandangan bagus yang bisa dilihat dari beranda apartemen kecilku ini. Yang terlihat hanya kepadatan ibukota biasa. Bahkan di sebelah gedung apartemenku ini, ada gedung tinggi apartemen lain yang sering menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Jarak antaranya kurang dari 100 meter, cukup dekat untuk menghafalkan baju-baju apa saja yang tergantung di jemuran milik apartemen sebelah.

Apartemen ini sudah hampir tiga tahun kutempati. Lumayan lama, sampai-sampai aku ingat betul berapa kali apartemen yang berada persis selurus dengan apartemenku ini berganti pemilik. Beranda kami saling berhadapan, jadi aku bisa memperhatikannya sesekali ketika sedang melemaskan otot mata.

Dulu kamar itu pernah ditempati sepasang suami-istri muda yang sering bertengkar sambil melempar piring. Suara gaduhnya sayup-sayup pernah terdengar hingga kamarku. Lalu seorang mahasiswi tinggal di situ, tapi tak lama, karena pacarnya pernah memergoki ada pria lain yang sedang sembunyi di berandanya. Dan pemilik yang sekarang, seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat cukup mencolok.

Dia baru menempati apartemen itu selama dua bulan terakhir. Jujur saja, aku tidak sengaja jadi sering memperhatikannya, karena dia rutin menghabiskan waktu di beranda miliknya, dan aku punya kebiasaan memandang ke luar beranda.

Terkadang dia hanya berdiri diam dan merokok, sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Terkadang dia menelepon sambil marah-marah, lalu menghabiskan sekaleng bir sembari merebahkan kepala di selusur beranda. Paling sering dia menghabiskan waktu di beranda itu dengan menulis entah apa di buku, lalu bicara sendiri dan sesekali bernyanyi. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan seolah dia sedang menghafalkan sesuatu.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Kurasa aku akan bersiap tidur saja, tubuhku hari ini terasa lebih lelah dari pada biasanya. Kubalikkan badanku untuk berjalan menuju kamar, namun terhenti ketika dari sudut mata kulihat sekelebat putih muncul dari beranda seberang. Kepalaku menoleh. Kulihat pria itu keluar dari berandanya sembari membawa sebuah gitar di tangan.

Dari jarak sejauh ini aku tidak bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya. Yang tampak hanya rambut putihnya yang dikuncir menjuntai di punggung berbalut kemeja hitam. Badan yang kurasa setinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter itu memunggungiku, dia berdiri bersandar di beranda.

Tanganku tergerak untuk membuka pintu kaca, yang disambut dengan semilir angin membawa aroma salju musim dingin. Aku menggigil sebentar, sambil melangkah keluar dan berdiri hingga ujung ibu jari kakiku menyentuh pagar pembatas.

Sayup-sayup kudengar petikan gitar akustik mengisi keheningan malam ini. Lalu suara bass mengisi di antaranya. Aku berdiri berpangku tangan pada selusur beranda, mata terus memperhatikan punggung pria itu dan telinga fokus menangkap melodi-melodi yang melebur bersama deru angin malam.

Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati udara dingin yang memeluk tubuh. Pikiranku jadi berkelana memikirkan pria itu, sepenuhnya penasaran apa pekerjaannya. Dia sering terlihat di berandanya pada jam-jam yang sama setiap hari; pagi sekitar jam 6 dan malam sekitar jam 10. Terkadang dia terlihat memakai pakaian rapi lengkap; jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi. Lain waktu dia hanya berkaos abu-abu lengan panjang dan celana _training_. Pagi hari dia paling sering terlihat mengenakan pakaian olahraga, sepertinya dia punya kebiasaan _jogging_ setiap pagi. Malam ini pakaiannya semi-formal, membuatku makin sulit menebak kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Lalu suara musik samar-samar itu menghilang. Aku buka kedua kelopak mataku dan kulihat dia menyandarkan gitar di sampingnya. Satu lagi kebiasaannya yang kuingat, dia tidak suka menyalakan lampu. Apartemennya selalu gelap bahkan ketika malam hari. Hanya beberapa kali kulihat dia menyalakan lampu. Dengan korden yang menutupi pintu kaca, kulihat beberapa siluet yang mondar-mandir di ruang tengahnya.

Pria itu meletakkan siku kirinya di selusur beranda, lalu telapak tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kilauan perak itu begitu mencolok dengan _background_ hitam gelap apartemennya. Sepasang mataku mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang mengambil gitar di sampingnya dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen. Pintu kacanya yang terbuka memantulkan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang menghiasi langit malam.

Aku sering sangsi dengan mataku, apalagi dengan kondisi tanpa menggunakan kacamata seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali aku salah menyapa orang, karena gagal mengidentifikasi wajah mereka dengan benar. Maka dari itulah, aku meragukan penglihatanku ini, ketika kulihat punggung itu berbalik dan wajah pria itu menatap ke arahku. Untuk sekian detik, aku merasa dia sedang memandangiku. Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali, berharap bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Namun sebelum usahaku berhasil, pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu kacanya, lalu menghilang di kegelapan.

Tubuhku mematung di tempat. Dia... tidak menganggapku _stalker_ kan?

.

.

.

Ponselku berdering nyaring. Terburu-buru berdiri dari kursi, aku tersandung kecil karena lipatan karpet ketika hendak mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas _counter_ dapur. Kuangkat telepon yang masuk setelah melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya.

“Halo, Jaehee.”

_Halo, MC. Apa aku mengganggumu yang sedang sibuk?_

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. “Tidak. Ada perlu apa?” tanyaku sembari meluruskan kaki yang sudah pegal karena duduk berjam-jam.

 _RFA akan menyelenggarakan_ fund-raising _lagi tahun ini. Apa kau bisa menjadi_ planner _-nya?_

Aku mengingat-ingat _list_ pekerjaanku. “Sepertinya bisa. Kapan acaranya?”

_Mr. Han mengusulkan 2 minggu sebelum Natal. Bagaimana? Tapi itu masih fleksibel, kami mengikuti jadwal pekerjaanmu juga._

“Jadwalku kosong untuk akhir tahun ini. Aku bisa, Jaehee.”

Suara Jaehee dari seberang telepon terdengar lega.

 _Baiklah, MC, akan kuberitahukan pada Mr. Han kalau kau bisa menjadi_ party planner _-nya._

“Oke. Kudengar V sakit? Apa dia sudah sembuh?”

_Maaf, aku juga kurang tahu soal V, MC. Sepertinya dia tidak akan datang untuk RFA Party tahun ini._

Aku mengangguk-angguk. “Kuharap dia cepat sembuh... Oh iya, kapan kita bisa bertemu untuk bicarakan konsepnya? Karena akhir tahun biasanya banyak acara, jadi kurasa semakin cepat dipersiapkan akan semakin baik.”

Dari seberang, terdengar suara _keyboard_ komputer ditekan-tekan.

_Jadwal Mr. Han sudah penuh sampai minggu depan dan ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dahulu untuk membahas draft kasarnya dan membuat kontrak kerja?_

“Baiklah, tidak masalah. Pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak, jadi bisa membuat janji kapan saja ketika Jumin sudah tidak sibuk.”

_Akan kubicarakan segera dengan Mr. Han. Lusa apa kau bisa?_

“Bisa. Setelah makan siang, kurasa?”

_Baik. Tempatnya kau saja yang tentukan, MC, karena aku ada rapat setelah ini._

“Oke. Nanti akan kukabari lewat _chat_.”

_Terima kasih, MC. Semoga harimu ini menyenangkan._

“Kau juga, Jaehee,” ujarku sembari berjalan kembali menuju meja kerja, lalu menutup sambungan telepon. Kuambil kalender meja di samping layar komputer. Tanggal 29 September kulingkari dengan spidol warna merah muda.

.

.

.

Aku memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Jalanan ramai ibukota Korea Selatan menjadi pemandangan yang menghiasi kafe di lantai dua ini. Kubuka laptopku sembari menyeruput segelas es kopi hitam. Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum janji pertemuanku dengan Jaehee hari ini, maka kupakai untuk menuliskan beberapa ide yang tadi sempat terlintas dalam benak.

“MC.”

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, berjalan menghampiriku sambil membawa beberapa map di tangan.

“Hai, Jaehee. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,” sapaku sembari memeluknya singkat, “Apa kabarmu?”

Jaehee tersenyum ke arahku. “Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, MC?”

Aku kembali duduk. Jaehee menarik kursi di seberangku. “Seperti biasa. Hanya saja minus mataku bertambah,” ujarku sembari menunjukkan raut wajah “sayang-sekali-kan?”.

Jaehee meletakkan tumpukan map nya ke atas meja. “Apa boleh buat, karena pekerjaan kita berhubungan terus dengan layar komputer. Aku tahu beberapa vitamin mata yang bagus, lain kali akan kubawakan untukmu.”

“Wah, terima kasih sekali, Jaehee. Akan kutraktir makan sebagai gantinya,” kataku diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

“Ini kubawakan kontrak kerjanya, silahkan dibaca dulu, MC.” Jaehee menyodorkan sebuah map biru kepadaku.

Aku membuka lembar pertama dan mulai membacanya. “Kau tidak mau pesan minuman dulu, Jaehee?” tanyaku.

“Temanku sedang memesankannya,” jawabnya, “Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku mengajak seorang anggota RFA untuk pertemuan hari ini, tidak apa-apa kan?”

Aku mengangguk. “Eum, tidak masalah kok. Siapa? Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Jumin, V dan Rika.”

“Dia aktor yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Mungkin kau sudah lupa–Oh, Zen, terima kasih kopinya.”

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi muncul dengan 2 gelas kopi di tangan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika melihat rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan. Rasanya tidak asing...

“MC, perkenalkan ini Zen. Zen, ini MC, yang akan menjadi _planner_ untuk RFA Party tahun ini.”

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku berdiri dan membalas jabat tangan. Sosok ini rasanya pernah kulihat dimana...

“Oh, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?” tanya Zen.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat. Lalu tersentak kaget ketika memori tentang pria di apartemen seberang muncul di otakku.

“Apa kau tinggal di Hongdae?” tanya Zen lagi.

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. Bibirku tiba-tiba terlalu kering untuk digerakkan.

“Ternyata benar! Apartemen kita berseberangan kan?” katanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajah tampannya. Aku gagal napas selama sedetik.

“Kalian bertetangga?” ujar Jaehee terkejut.

“Ya, aku juga kaget,” sahut Zen sambil mengangguk-angguk menatap Jaehee, lalu tertawa kecil.

Suaranya terdengar sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Wajahnya yang selama ini cuma kulihat samar-samar dari kejauhan, kini terlihat begitu jelas. Aku masih tak percaya dengan mataku, tetapi pria di seberang apartemenku ini benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang. Tinggi badannya benar sesuai dugaanku. Dan rambutnya yang mencolok di antara kegelapan malam ternyata sama indahnya dengan bayanganku.

Irisnya yang berwarna merah itu kemudian kembali memandang ke arahku. “Halo. Namaku Zen.”

Saat itu aku baru sadar, kalau tangan kami masih saling menjabat. Pipiku merona di luar kendali. Aku tersenyum malu ke arahnya sambil bicara dengan suara kecil, “Hai, Zen, namaku MC.”

“Zen hanya sebuah nama panggung, kau boleh memanggilku Hyun. Itu nama asliku,” katanya, masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajah.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang entah kenapa jadi abnormal. “Baiklah, Hyun.”

Zen menatap tepat ke dalam mataku, dengan sorot mata yang terasa begitu dekat. “Senang bertemu denganmu, MC.”

Siang itu, jarak antara beranda apartemenku dan beranda apartemen Zen tidak lagi sejauh yang aku kira selama ini.

.

\- TAMAT -

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. :))
> 
> Salam kenal semuanya.  
> Ini fanfiksi pertamaku buat fandom Mystic Messenger. ^^  
> Sebenarnya, aku udah lama ada di fandom ini, mungkin hampir setahun. Tapi baru sekali ini coba nulis fanfiknya, hehehe.
> 
> Karakter kesayanganku Han Jumin. Tapi sering selingkuh sama Zen. //apasih xD  
> Pokoknya mereka berdua adalah karakter favoritku di MM.
> 
> Semoga kalian yang baca suka dengan fanfik MM perdanaku ini yaa. :))  
> Ditunggu komentar, kritik dan sarannya.  
> Kamsahamnida~~ :3


End file.
